


A Wolf Lovin' Son

by PervDia



Series: Wolf Lovin' [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bestiality, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 20:19:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PervDia/pseuds/PervDia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles gets caught having sex with Derek in wolf form by his father, who now thinks his son might need therapy. Serious therapy since his son insists on calling the large canine his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wolf Lovin' Son

**Author's Note:**

> Minding my own business, working on the final chapter of ["A Mate Can Dream"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/709301/chapters/1310657), when this popped out of my head. Thanks as always to my beta [unrepentantdom](http://archiveofourown.org/users/unrepentantdom) for the fast work!

 

The Sheriff sat composed at the dining room table. He had no idea where to direct his line of sight, normally he stared down criminals, maybe even gave one or two the ol' Stink-eye his nanna taught him as a boy, but this was his son, and while he just witnessed his child engaged in a criminal act, there was nothing in his mental rolodex of official police masks to help him face this.

"Dad? Are you alright?" Stiles asked.

"How am I supposed to be alright? I just caught you fucking a dog."

"Actually, that was my boyfriend, and he gets pissy if you call him a dog."

"Stiles..." He needed patience to get through the conversation. Sometimes getting a straight answer out of his son was harder than getting one out of seasoned con-men. "Derek is your boyfriend, not a dog. Do _you_ understand that?"

"Of course I do. And Derek is here." Stiles motioned to the door way and a wolf that could have nearly filled the hall peered its head around the corner. "Quit being a baby and get in here. He won't shoot you." Stiles said rolling his eyes.

As the Sheriff, it was his job to protect the people of Beacon Hills from things that would do harm. A 250lb black wolf seemed like it would do harm. "Don't make promises on my behalf, son." The Sheriff had a hand on his weapon since he walked into his home and heard the muffled sounds of what sounded like a wounded animal. At first he thought Scott had tasked Stiles with taking care of one of the animals from the vet's office, even though he as a father had forbidden such things after the nest of squirrels last year.

"Dad this is Derek. I had wanted to tell you about this part of things differently, but this _is_ my boyfriend. Do you think I'm into bestiality?"

At this the wolf huffed, and if the Sheriff didn't know any better, he would have said the animal laughed.

Stiles turned on it, "Soooo not helping fuzz ball."

"Stiles, Derek is a man, not a wolf."

"Actually, he's both. I know it's confusing. I texted Scott when I was upstairs, he should be here soon to help explain."

"Did Scott give you the wolf?" Scenarios of Deaton's animal clinic being a bestiality sex front ran through the Sheriff's mind. Maybe Stiles was being exploited or drugged. He needed to remain calm and find out as much as he could.

"No." Stiles sounded offended. "This is Derek. I wouldn't have sex with some animal."

Again the wolf made a noise that was too close to mocking to be ignored.

Stiles rounded on the wolf again. This time, going as far as to turn his back to his father. "Seriously? If you aren't going to help, you can go wait upstairs till your transformation wears off."

The wolf licked its chops and plopped down on the linoleum floor. The defiance in every gesture spoke loud and clear.

What the hell was going on? "Stiles you obviously need to get some kind of…"

"I don't need help or therapy. You are the Sheriff. What do you remember about my bedroom when you walked in?"

"I honestly don't' want to recall any of that ever again." 

Stiles sucking the cock of a dog while it licked at his boy. Guh! He felt sick.

"Not what we were doing, although I thank you not to look down your nose at my sex life, dad."

"Sex is between two sentient consensual humans Stiles. That's not human!"

"I never thought you would be species-ist. Derek is a consenting adult! And if you were paying attention you would have seen his clothes all over my room."

"That's not Derek, son! That's a wild animal that was trained to obviously do things it shouldn't. Does Derek know about this?" The Sheriff had trusted the older boy after formally requesting to "court" Stiles over several months. He thought they had even become friends of a sort. He could never imagine Derek being okay with Stiles doing something like this. The man got possessive about his son and not in that creepy abusive way that lead to domestic violence. He'd seen enough of those bastards to identify them miles away.

Scott burst through the door, out of breath, his eyes looked weird like they picked up too much sunlight reflecting in them. The boy also looked worried to death and searched the room like he itched to fight something. "What the hell, Stiles?! You texted me with one of those 'emergencies' that means I need to run. I _RAN_ here!" The weight behind the word 'ran' seemed off, but then so was the reaction when Scott spotted the animal. "What the…Why is… _the wolf_ here?"

"Impromptu show-n-tell day." Stiles rolled his eyes like the world conspired to impose on him. "Dad caught me with Derek and now he thinks I assault animals for fun." Before the wolf could get out another laugh, Stiles pointed a warning finger at the animal.

"Wait. You were? What?" Scott looked as confused as the Sheriff felt. 

"Oh for the love of, we were 69ing it up when dad walked in and Derek has at least another 3 hrs before he can change back. So if you don't mind…"

"Oooooohhhh, eeewwwwww." Scott's arms flailed like the Sheriff's son. "T.M.I.! Brain Bleach! What the hell, Stiles?!"

"Again with the judgment! What we do in the bedroom is consensual." At Stiles words the wolf padded over and put his head on his son's lap. It was a show of solidarity and comfort. Obviously the Sheriff needed his brain checked - he was giving way too much emotional credit to an animal.

"Scott, would you please just wolf out so we can get this over with before dinner? Derek's hungry, and I'd rather not have him run off to go hunting when he's like this. You know how your kind likes to bring their mates _gifts_." Stiles said that last part like a threat.

Scott flinched. "Okay, yeah, so Mr. Stilinski. I've got to show you something."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if I'll do another chapter. I kind of like where it ends. I might do another standalone tiny thing about "gifts".


End file.
